


Destiny

by KassandraOfSparta (jaimelannisterisanerd)



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Brasidas owns a little farm with some goats, F/M, Gen, Were Spartans able to be discharged from the army?, because i said so because it works for this fic, because who doesn't need that, there are goats, well they can be now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelannisterisanerd/pseuds/KassandraOfSparta
Summary: Brasidas was discharged with honours after the battle of Amphipolis where Kassandra almost killed him, fast forward to some found family and feelings. A ongoing oneshot series featuring post-deimos!Kassandra, Brasidas, and her family.
Relationships: Brasidas/Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This post Deimos!Kassandra, I've not written for ages and I've never written Kassandra like this before so please be gentle with me.

If some years before someone had told Brasidas that he would one day be honourably discharged from the Spartan army, be the most decorated soldier of a war, and then own a farm just outside the city where he looked after goats and chickens he would have laughed in their faces. Yet here he was, living that exact life with no real idea how he had managed to get all of this in the last few years. He stilled helped to train the children in the _agoge_ every now and again, they looked at him as though he was some sort of legend and it made him uncomfortable. He had just been doing the duty that he had been training for since he was seven years old. Alexios was there sometimes too, his presence there seemed to enthuse the children even more in their training that the great Eagle Bearer was there to teach them things. Even more so when Kassandra joined him on the rare occasion and the two of them sparred.

Thinking about that woman made Brasidas' stomach clench, and he reached up to rub at his shoulder where the spear that she had grabbed from him in battle that time ago had pierced, ending his career instantly. He never blamed her though, for either time that she had bested him in battle, but it had taken him a while of Alexios explaining things to him before he realised that his friend's younger sister had been manipulated and lied all of her life and there was a reason for the pain she had caused. That hadn't stopped things from being uneasy for a while, Myrrine had taken it upon herself to accept him into her family, as mismatched as it was, so he had been to many dinners with the family in which Kassandra had sat and ignored him, or outright asked how his shoulder and thigh was, that she would wish to spar with him again one day if he wanted that. If Brasidas had thought that Alexios was forward, he was nothing compared to Kassandra, sometimes it was as though she spoke before she thought, but he assumed that was to do with how no-one had dared to tell her to think about her words before saying them sometimes. She'd been able to get away with almost anything up until she has been reunited with her family, and she was still learning.

Brasidas heard footsteps crunching on the path behind him while he was leaning up against the fence looking at the goats roaming around their pen. His hand automatically reached for his weapon, but it was laying on the table next to the door, a foolish mistake that he would have scolded others for. Turning, he was surprised to see Kassandra standing there a little bit away from him, staring him at with that look that always made her look as though she was staring straight through someone and looking at the inner most workings of their head. He raised an eyebrow, his eyes dropping to the baby goat in her arms, the little one chewing on the arm of the fabric sticking out from Kassandra's armour. He'd only seen her without it a few times, and that was recently, she had confided in him once that being without her armour made her feel vulnerable, and he understood that.

“You look after goats”

It wasn't a question, and Brasidas opened his mouth to respond but Kassandra was already in front of him and shoving the baby goat into his arms, the little one bleating loudly in surprise at being moved like that. He sighed loudly, he was once a respected commander, now he was the man who looked after goats. No wonder he'd had a difficult time after he was discharged, he was sure that his parents would be horrified if they knew.

“I found it on my way here, the mother was dead, looked like a wolf”

Brasidas wondered why she had been on her way to his place in the first place, although maybe she was just going past on her way to the sea or the village just by the sea, it was a nice place to go.

“You could have just left it”

The look that Kassandra gave him would have caused a lesser man to look away, but he wasn't a lesser man by any means, and he kept his eyes firmly locked on the woman's until she scoffed and shook her head.

“It was bleating pathetically at me, I couldn't just leave it there”

Brasidas chuckled at that, not saying another word as he put the kid down on the ground to see if it could stand. It could, and it wandered around his legs for a little while, before wandering over to stick it's head through the fence to look at the other goats, one of them walking over to look at the new addition. He sighed, running his hand over his face, he'd had dark thoughts after he had recovered from the wound to his shoulder, the physician had told him that he was a short time away from having his whole arm amputated, so at least he was still in one piece. The Spartan man remembered that Kassandra was still there, looking over at her to see her leaning against the fence eating an apple, her eyes locked on him.

“You came here to see me?”

“ _Mater_ wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight”

Of course Myrrine did, she fussed over him like he was one of her own children, and Alexios was always dropping by and bringing him food as though they thought that he couldn't look after himself. Neither had been through the years of _agoge_ training, he knew how to look after himself.

“Tell Myrrine I am fine, thank you”

“She worries for you”

“I'm fine”

There was an edge to his voice this time when he spoke, he didn't mean for it to happen, especially around this woman who he knew still had some difficulties with her own emotions. She was volatile sometimes.

“She wants to make sure that you are looked after”

“She's not the one who put me in this position though, is she?” Brasidas asked her sharply, reaching up to touch his shoulder as it began to ache, there wasn't a day gone by when it hadn't done. He watched as Kassandra leaned down to give the rest of the apple to the kid she had brought to him, saying nothing for a few seconds while she stroked the animal's ears, before rising to her full height and walking past him without another look.

“Dinner is when it usually is, come or not, I care little”

With that she left without another word, leaving a quiet hole in the place where she had only been for a short time.

* * *

Dinner as it turned out was parts of a boar that Alexios had hunted on his way back home that morning, roasting on the fire in the area just in front of Myrrine's house, drinks already poured by the time he arrived. He hadn't been sure about going, but sitting in the quiet house alone had started to make his thoughts wander, so he had grabbed his horse and made his way the short distance into the city as quickly as possible.

“Brasidas”

He couldn't help but smile as Myrrine approached him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek and leading him over to the rest of the family. His eyes found Kassandra's but he looked away when Alexios came and held his hand out, the two greeting each other fondly after not having seen each other for a few weeks.

“We thought you weren't going to come”

“Oh you know me, I can't resist a proper dinner with friends and..family”

Brasidas smiled at his friend, Alexios patting his back and nodding, a sly grin forming on his face that had Brasidas worried.

“I'm going to challenge my baby brother to a spar before dinner, see how much he's improved”

The man sighed loudly, of course Alexios was, sometimes he thought that Alexios forgot that Stentor was in fact a high ranked man in the Spartan army and was quite able to defend himself in a little sparring match.

“Perhaps Brasidas would spar with me before dinner”

Brasidas looked over to the woman who has spoken, she was out of her armour this time, wearing only casual clothes, although it did nothing to make her seem less powerful than she was. He could see the muscles on her legs and her arms and.... Brasidas returned his eyes to her face when he realised that he had been looking at said muscles, clearing his throat and glancing at the others around to see them looking warily at each other.

“I've bested him the last two times”

“ _Kassandra_ ”

That was Myrrine who spoke, Kassandra looking to the other woman with a frown on her face, before looking back to Brasidas.

“It was hardly a sparring match when people were dying around us” Brasidas reminded her, Alexios pushing some wine into his hand pointedly and gripping the back of the material of the clothes he was wearing. “And my skill is not what it used to be, for reasons I'm sure you'll understand”

There was a tense silence around the area, the only noise was the crackling of the fire under the roasting boar parts, and the sound of distance chatter from the rest of the city.

“Alexios, you didn't finish telling me about your trip”

Stentor broke the silence as he spoke to his older brother, Alexios looking at him and smiling before tugging Brasidas to the side as well.

“Yes, come on Brasidas you'll enjoy these stories as well”

Brasidas followed without any protest, hearing Myrrine saying something in hushed tones to Kassandra as he followed the other two men to the benches to sit down and drink and talk. He hadn't meant to use that tone with Kassandra, or say those things, and regret gnawed at his belly. She was trying her hardest he was sure of it, she was still healing too.

* * *

“How is the goat?”

Brasidas jumped slightly, turning when he heard Kassandra's voice. He should stop letting her sneak up on him like that, it was becoming tiresome. He'd only left the house a little while before to get some fresh air and he hadn't realised that Kassandra had followed him out.

“She'll live, she was just a bit scared, the other goats are taking care of her now”

By the gods if his pater and mater heard him speaking like that, he already knew what his mater thought of him when he was leading armies. Gods only knew what she was thinking now if she knew of his fate. Brasidas of Sparta, a goat farmer.

He let out a scoff at his own thoughts, shaking his head and running his hand over his face, turning to face Kassandra softly.

“Sometimes I wonder why you didn't just kill me”

“I was going to. Your leg gave way from the other injury and I missed, I was aiming for your head”

The sincerity of her words made him pause, he should have expected a straightforward answer from this woman, why was he even imagining he wouldn't.

“If it is any consolation I watched you both times on the battlefield, it is hardly surprising that you are considered one of the best warriors in Sparta”

“I should have died on that battlefield”

The words stung to come out, he hadn't voiced those words before but it felt easier to talk to this woman than it did to anyone else in that house, even Alexios who he had gone through so much with.

“It is what a good Spartan would have done”

“Perhaps you were not destined to die then, the gods may have plans”

“What plans? For me to live out my days raising and rescuing goats? Training the young Spartan boys and men every so often and have them look at me like...”

He trailed off, his hand shaking as he brought it up to his shoulder, turning to lean his back against the fence that he had been leaning his hands on before, looking at the ground and then finally to the woman next to him.

“They look at me like I'm some sort of hero”

“Perhaps you are to their eyes, perhaps they'll be telling stories in years to come of the great Brasidas of Sparta and all he did to ensure the safety of them, and their children, and their children's children”

Her words made him chuckle, nodding and shrugging before looking up at the darkening sky. It was a clear night, beautiful, he liked to go and sit on his roof and watch the night sky sometimes.

“I'm sorry”

The words from Kassandra came quietly that Brasidas was sure he had made a mistake about what he heard, looking to the woman who had her eyes already on him, as usual.

“My life then, I was...consumed by it, it was all I knew, battle and death and blood that was what I had been raised as and with the help of my family I am staring to become a better person. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but know that I am truly sorry”

Brasidas was surprised, he'd never heard Kassandra apologise for anything in the time she had been back with her family and he has been around her more, yet here she was apologising for what she had done to him.

“When they told me I was no use to Sparta's army anymore, that they would discharge me with full honours, I...I blamed you. All my life has been that army, helping Sparta, serving Sparta, and then it was just ripped from me. I regretted not dying on that battlefield so many times, but that has become less and less recently since Myrrine and your family have accepted me into their lives”

“I doubt Alexios would let you wither away somewhere out of sight”

Brasidas smiled at Kassandra slightly, rubbing the back of his neck and pushing away from the fence.

“One day perhaps I will have forgiven you fully. Now will you say goodbye and thank you to your family, I'm going home”

He turned and walked towards where he had hitched his horse, well aware of her eyes boring into his back as he did so, trying to ignore the way that his stomach clenched. Not with fear, but something else he didn't have the guts to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some post first time shenanigans between our faves

Brasidas woke to the feeling of something touching his injured shoulder, a frown forming as he opened his eyes quickly, a small laugh of relief coming from him when he saw the woman propped up in the bed next to him, her fingers running over the large jagged scar there.

“I woke you, I'm sorry”

“No I was already awake”

A lie, but who cared. Brasidas smiled, reaching up to put his hand on Kassandra's cheek as the woman leaned into his touch, the sheets on the bed pooled around her waist leaving her half naked for him to admire. Admire he did, running his eyes over the strong muscles that made up her body, the scars that littered her skin just like they did his, stories of the journeys and trials they had been through during their oh so very different lives. Brasidas returned his eyes to her face, her own eyes still trained on the scar she was touching, and he stroked her cheek gently with his thumb.

“I'm glad I didn't kill you”

That brought a chuckle from him, nodding slightly and seeing Kassandra's lips twitch up at the action.

“So am I, surprisingly”

He was silence from saying anything else by the woman in his bed leaning down to kiss him firmly on the lips, one hand moving to his cheek to stroke her thumb over his beard while they kissed. It was an intimacy that before the night before he had not felt in such a long time, war and loyalty to Sparta, the need to do his job, had pushed things like this to the back of his mind. His men had always asked why he never visited the prostitutes that came with them to their camps, or even had some fun with some soldiers like most of them did, but it had never really taken his fancy.

“You are thinking too much”

Brasidas hadn't realised that Kassandra could read him so well, and when she broke the kiss to frown at him he laughed and moved his hand to her naked back so he could run his fingers up and down it, feeling the scars under his fingertips. One day they might speak of them.

“Do you have to get back?”

“I am a grown woman, Brasidas”

The roll of her eyes made him bite his lip to stop himself from laughing, wrapping his other arm around her back as well to keep her pressed close to him, loving the feeling of their bodies pressed together like this.

“I know Alexios is a bit...”

“Protective?”

He watched as Kassandra rolled her eyes again, flicking her loose hair over her shoulder and resting her head on his chest, her fingers creating random patterns on his skin as he continued to trail his up and down her back.

“Have you and Alexios fucked?”

The question caught Brasidas off guard and he frowned, staring up at the ceiling and shaking his head, his gaze returning to the woman who looked up at him as well.

“No, of course not. He's not my type”

“Male?”

“Needy”

Kassandra laughed at that, a proper laugh that made Brasidas' heart jump so much that he was sure that she would have felt it with her head on his chest. It was a beautiful sound, and as he ran his fingers through some of her hair he wondered how long it had been since she had laughed like that. He wanted to make sure that she always had a reason to.

“He's a very good friend though, did he tell you how we met?”

“That he saved you from a burning warehouse?”

“Oh he said that, did he?”

Brasidas scoffed, shaking his head and seeing the eager look on Kassandra's face. If there was one thing that he knew about it her it was that she loved to learn, there was a keen eagerness there in whatever she was given some new information or wanted to learn something new. Sometimes she got frustrated when she didn't learn things instantly, or she wasn't perfect at those new skills straight away, and it always made him hate the people who had raised her to think that she was any lesser for not learning quickly.

“Actually, he was the one about to greet Hades before I stepped into the burning warehouse and saved him. We worked well together in that time, it was like we had been battling together all our life”

“Then what?”

Kassandra propped her head up on his chest, dark eyes eager to listen, Brasidas didn't think that he had ever seen her look so....soft. He felt honoured that she was allowing him to see this part of her.

“Then we spent some time tracking down the Monger”

He saw the frown on her face when she heard that name and he stilled the movement of his hand on her back.

“He was a bastard. I was cruel, but he was...there was a different level of cruelty to him”

“You weren't...”

“I was, Brasidas. You cannot say that I wasn't just because you fucked me last night”

“I'm not saying it just because I fucked you last night. I'm saying it because they raised you to be like that, they raised you into that cruelty because they needed a weapon to suit their ideals”

Brasidas stopped talking when Kassandra put her hand over his mouth, removing it a few seconds later and kissing him instead, breaking away before he could respond.

“I _was_ cruel, Brasidas, but I am healing. I am getting better and that is all I can do to atone for what I have done. I can't take back my past, but I can learn from it”

He nodded, moving his hands to her cheeks to keep her looking at him, flicking his eyes over her face and letting out a soft laugh. If someone had told him years before that he would be utterly in love with the woman who was one of their main enemies he would have been horrified, but here he was. She didn't even know the full extent of his feelings and he wasn't about to tell her any time soon.

A noise outside the door caught their attention, a small patting noise and some scraping, and Brasidas felt Kassandra tense for a few seconds, before the sound of a quiet bleating came through the wood. He sighed loudly, laughing and running his hand over his face.

“I don't know how they keep getting out and into the house”

Kassandra threw him an amused look, climbing off the bed completely naked and walking over to the door to open it, Brasidas running his eyes up and down her body and humming in appreciation. She was a strong woman, and he loved to watch her move. Especially when she was on top of him like she was a few times the night before. He grinned as he remembered, before sighing loudly when Kassandra opened the door and the kid she had rescued some weeks before trotted into the room like she owned the place, bleating loudly and looking around before hopping up onto the bed.

“We have to set some ground rules with them”

It came out as a grumble as he stood up off the bed, utterly naked as well, picking up the kid under his arm and putting her on the floor again. He saw the way Kassandra raked her eyes over his body, making no show of hiding the fact that she was doing it, or the way that she licked her lips. Gods she was insufferable and he loved it. She then locked eyes with him and laughed, shaking her head and motioning to him.

“They're goats, not children, and what is this 'we' business?”

“You let her in”

“You didn't secure the pen properly last night because you were too busy getting me into bed”

Brasidas scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and using his foot to gently nudge the little goat out of the room, shutting the door behind her and then turning to Kassandra.

“You were just as eager”

“Of course I was”

Kassandra smirked as she spoke, turning and sauntering her way back to the bed like she owned the place, Brasidas' eyes dropping to her backside, then back up to her face when she turned and lay herself right in the middle of the bed, propped up on the pillows.

By the gods he was done for.


End file.
